THIS HAS NO TITLE YET!
by chibi-koorime
Summary: A strong demon's after Hiei for unknown reasons, Kurama's devasted.TWT.Usual pairs,YAOI! R&R! CH 3 UP! WHOO! I"M UPDATING!
1. Default Chapter

V.T.: Okay. This is my first serious fic. All I have is the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. I won't continue unless I get at least five good reviews, so please R&R! And as you can see, I don't have a title. So please give any suggestions you think would fit with the story! Warning! There is Yaoi! There MIGHT be a lemon later, but it's not a sure thing. It depends on how well my friends think it's written and the thoughts of the readers! So again, R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I do, however, own Tjusti!  
  
Chapter One: Searching A wind swept through the trees, causing leaves to break from the branches, showering the kitsune below. He sighed and watched the treetops, allowing the beauty of the forest to surpass his own. The breeze blew through his hair, giving him the only comfort he'd had in a long while. His thoughts drifted to the things he'd left behind. Kasaan.Yuusuke.Kuwabara.Yukina.Botan.Kieko.but one had left a hole in both his heart and soul. Hiei. He had left without telling anyone. It had torn at the kitsune for months.  
  
//Why didn't I tell him? He wouldn't have listened. It doesn't matter. God, why couldn't I have just let it go? I fooled myself into believing he'd know. Believing he'd come to me. Why am I kidding myself? I know he wouldn't feel the same. I thought nothing was supposed to hurt a youko. My years in the human world have softened me. Why couldn't I just leave it alone? I know I won't find him. He doesn't want to be found. I better go back now. Mother must be getting worried.//  
  
Kurama headed off in the direction of the portal he'd used to first get to the Makai. It had been a week now and Shori would be upset if he didn't return home soon. He knew Yuusuke wouldn't be able to continue to lie to her. He hated it as well. There was just something calling him back to the Makai every few weeks. He knew why he came. What he was searching for. Or rather, who he was searching for. Naturally he checked with Murkuro first. She hadn't seen him since he left two years ago to return to the Ningenkai. This of course, didn't help Kurama at all. Each time he had come to the Makai he found nothing. No lead to where Hiei might be and the Makai is too vast to search in the little time he could spare to come there. His hope was lost. Six times he had been to the Makai now. And three months had past since Hiei first left. As Kurama made his way through the portal he could recall everything and how it had crushed his heart, tearing his soul.  
  
~Kurama made his way to his bedroom silently as to not wake his kasaan. He smiled to himself as he thought of what the next few days would bring. Koenma was sending them on a new mission. He just couldn't wait to be with his old friends again. He hadn't seen any of them in a while since he started college. Kurama glanced out the window at the sound of rustling leaves, hoping to see or sense his friend. He hadn't seen Hiei in the longest. He had come to Kurama's window a few times after the last mission, usually to get information about some ningen way or appliance he had to use. But for the past three months he hadn't heard from Hiei at all. Yuusuke had stopped by a couple of times and would tell him how everyone was. According to Yuusuke, Hiei was still around the Ningenkai. No one ever knew why he was still around, but Kurama guessed it was most likely to watch over Yukina. Seeing nothing but an owl fly from Hiei's usual tree, Kurama laid down, a smile on his lips, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.  
  
*He didn't see me. Well, at least this won't be difficult. I just want one last look.* Hiei jumped to Kurama's open window, quietly landing inside. *God he's beautiful. Baka kitsune. Why don't you know? With your intelligence why don't you end my pain? You probably know. You probably just don't want to know. I can understand that. I'm not supposed to be like this. What's wrong with me?! I have no feelings. How did you manage to pull me in? Why did I get so comfortable around you? You couldn't want me. It's always been that way. And I guess it always will. Goodbye Kurama. I guess.I love you.* The koorime bent down and ran his fingers through Kurama's velvet hair, placing a light kiss on his forehead before turning and disappearing through the window.  
  
Kurama awoke with a jolt. "Hiei." *He had felt so close.Was it just a dream? It couldn't have been. I felt him here. He was with me. But he wouldn't be here with me. It's just my excitement about tomorrow. I'll see everyone tomorrow.* Kurama laid back down, but was unable to fall asleep. Something about his dream seemed too real. Glancing at the clock, Kurama thought it'd be best to ask Genkai tomorrow when they met for the mission. He turned over and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Kurama strolled up the stairs to Genkai's temple, whistling to himself, happy he was about to see his friends again. He entered the temple only to be met by solemn faces. "What's wrong? Why is everyone look so glum? We're about to start a new mission!" Yuusuke looked at Kurama and without words he knew what had happened. Hiei had left. It hadn't been a dream after all. This still didn't explain why everyone was so upset though. As if reading his thoughts, Koenma began to retell the information he had just given Yuusuke, Kuwabara and the others. "A very strong demon is on the loose, Kurama. His name is Tjusti and he has broken out of prison, leaving a path of destruction for miles. However, no trace has been left after reaching the northern part of Makai." Koenma held out his hand and a picture of the demon and a map of northern Makai appeared. The demon looked like a child from older paintings, with skin that was a porcelain white, and full, soft lips that were in an almost angelic smile. But Kurama noticed his eyes the most. There was hatred and malice in them, almost hidden at first glance. The only mark that made him even look like a demon were the short black ears and matching eight tails. The ears themselves were barely noticeable, as they blended in with his jet- black hair that fell down around his face, contrasting his light skin. "From the few guards he left alive, we found out what may be at least a part of his plan. This demon seems to be after demons that have, in his eyes, become soft and a traitor by not killing any human they cross. One on his list has hurt him personally, but how, we don't know. We believe that the one he is after the most is Hiei." 


	2. The Search Begins

Terri: OK. I forgot to end the flashback in chapter one, so it's ended here. Sorry about that. I can't help it. I'm just slow like that. I have the BASIC plot in mind, and because my memory sucks beyond belief, I wrote it down and told a friend so I could be reminded. I'll try my best not to write too confusing or get off subject/plot line. I blame ADD. Ah well, let's see how I do with chapter two! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I do own Tjusti though! Sorry! I forgot these before. *words* = thoughts (in chapter one thoughts = //words// but I thought this would be less confusing.) ~words~ = flashbacks  
  
Chapter Two: ~ "We think Hiei is his first target." Koenma finished, watching the rest of the Reikai Tentai for their reactions. Yuusuke scoffed. "So we have to catch this guy. No big deal. Hiei can take care of himself. I wouldn't be surprised if Hiei beats the crap outta him before we get there." Kuwabara nodded in agreement and no one noticed the look Kurama had gotten at the news. He could tell by Koenma's tone that this wasn't any pushover demon. His assumption was soon proven correct. "I don't think so Yuusuke. Tjusti has to be a high S-class. The prison he broke out of was one for S-class demons. The guards at that prison were all at least low S-class fighters, and we can't figure out how he killed some of the them. The bodies don't have any wounds and Tjusti hasn't committed serious crimes in the past, so reikai intelligence doesn't have any files on his powers. We don't really have an idea of what we're dealing with." Koenma continued talking, giving any information and advice he could think of. Kurama stood by the window, staring out at the horizon. He couldn't bear to be around everyone right now. Since everyone was listening to Koenma, no one noticed the kitsune leave.  
  
Kurama sank beside a tree in the garden, allowing himself to cry now that he was alone. He hadn't cried since his ningen father had died. Kurama leaned forward; hugging his knees, and began to shake slightly as the tears steadily cascaded down his face. *Hiei. Why did you leave? I thought you liked it here. No, you always did want to go back to the Makai. But I thought you'd tell me first, or at least say goodbye to me. Oh god, please be all right, Hiei. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. I need you * Kurama sighed deeply and made a silent promise to himself that he would kill Tjusti first and tell Hiei how he felt. ~  
  
Kurama headed off in the direction of his house. (note: in case you forgot, Kurama was coming back from the Makai in chapter one!) Tjusti's case had been delayed after a few weeks. No sign of him had shown up and there had been word from Hiei a little while ago. He had come back to the Ningenkai for a few moments, simply to give a message to Botan. The message had been that he would be taking time off from the Reikai Tentai (no duh) and that everything was fine. The message, of course, reached Koenma, and after debating it for a while, he decided that the case could be set to the side. The deal with the rest of the Reikai Tentai was that they would not have to go searching for Tjusti, but at the first site of him, they would have to leave immediately, no questions asked and no delays for any reason. Stories were already prepared for Shori and Atsuko, and Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were ready to deliver them when needed.  
  
Everyone had settled into their normal routines and moods after the first month had passed. All except a certain fox. Kurama put on a smile whenever he was in public, but inside he felt as if his heart was pulled out inch by inch with nothing but bare hands. He couldn't help but worry about the koorime. Kurama pulled Yuusuke aside one day and asked if he could cover for him with Shori. He told Yuusuke he wanted to go into the Makai and needed someone to make sure Shori didn't worry. Without questioning why Kurama wanted to go into the Makai, Yuusuke agreed and had been covering Kurama for the past couple of weeks.  
  
Since Hiei's message, Kurama had a feeling that something was wrong. Hiei almost never mentioned how he was doing. In Hiei's mind, there was no need to share how his life was going at any point. This small piece of information made it so Kurama couldn't sleep at night and for some reason, his youko personality was coming out more often, and usually at the most inappropriate of times. There had been many occasions where he had blurt out something rude or offensive. But what worried Kurama the most was the fact that he had started screaming in his sleep. Yuusuke and Kuwabara, after watching him one night, told him he had sat upright many times and would start screaming something about fights and minds. The two insisted that a few of the times, he had opened his eyes and they had had a golden yellow color to them. Desperate to find what it all meant, Kurama planned to go talk with Genkai.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"It's simple. Youko is trying to tell you something. If you remember, youkos are capable of smelling lies. Do you think someone has told an important lie?" "Well, I think I already know what lie you're referring to, but why am I screaming and talking in my sleep?" "To be honest, I really don't know. Do you remember any of your dreams? There may be a message in them." Genkai paused, "do youkos express their feelings much?" A small smirk came across her face. She suspected what Kurama was hiding, but didn't want to come out and say anything, as being wrong with that kind of assumption could be quite embarrassing. "No, we usually don't express our feelings much. At least not the way humans do. We usually confront our feelings, but don't express them in ways such as dates or gifts." Kurama knew Youko was trying to come out to get the issue of Hiei off his chest because it had been happening before. But now he was having strange dreams that he could barely remember in the mornings. Subconsciously, he knew he wanted to forget, and that probably made it happen faster. Kurama was brought back to attention by Genkai speaking again. "Well, you need to figure out what's bothering you, whether it's something from this life or your past. And you need to find out more about this lie and why it's bothering you so much. If you don't do these things, you may change forms involuntarily and won't be able to control what you do until whatever's bothering you is taken care of. And we both know that your youko isn't very good at peaceful problem solving."  
  
Kurama thanked Genkai and headed back home, his mind swarming with problems, solutions, worries, but mostly Hiei. *I have to find him.*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Suichii! Your friends are here!" "Just a moment, mother!" Yuusuke smiled and drug Kuwabara inside behind him. "Ohayo! How are you, Shori?" "I'm just fine, thank you. And you?" But before Yuusuke could answer, Kurama came down the stairs and began ushering them out the door. "Sorry, mother. We have to go. We're trying to do an extra-credit project for school! I'll call if I think I'm going to be late! Love you!" Shori waved slightly, a bit confused, as she thought Yuusuke and Kuwabara went to a different school than Suichii. After a moment, she let the thought leave her and went to get ready for work.  
  
Kurama didn't stop until they had come to the most isolated part of the park. When he turned to Yuusuke and Kuwabara, they could see he was seriously upset about something. Knowing what could happen when Kurama got upset, the two were cautious when first questioning him about calling this meeting. "Uh, s-so, Kurama. H-how are you? What's on your mind?" Yuusuke stumbled through this simple question, not wanting to accidentally strike a nerve with Kurama. "We have to find Tjusti and Hiei." "Koenma said we didn't have to keep looking for Tjusti, Kurama. And why do we have to go look for that anti-social shrimp?" Kurama shot Kuwabara a glare so hard and full of anger that he shut up immediately, moving slightly behind Yuusuke in the process. Kurama drew his attention back to Yuusuke; "Hiei's message he left with Botan was a lie. I think he may be in trouble. I can't explain it, I just have this strong feeling." Kurama paused. "Please, Yuusuke. I know you don't want to go on another mission right so soon, but can't you go ask Koenma to re-open the case for us?" "Aww. Kurama! I don't feel like going into the Makai now." "But Yuusuke, aren't you worried about Hiei? And if you don't get Koenma to re-open the case, I'll still go. And I will kill Tjusti. With or without your help." Kurama knew this would get Yuusuke, as he could never pass up a good fight. Yuusuke sighed deeply. He could tell Kurama was serious. Dead serious. And he didn't want his friend to go fight a demon they knew almost nothing about by himself. "Fine. I'll go see Koenma after dinner. OK? Man, Kurama. You need to relax a bit. You're too serious." Kurama gave a small smile in thanks. *If only you knew how serious I am, Yuusuke.*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Terri: So? I need to know how I'm doing! And here's a forewarning for my readers, THERE WILL BE AGNST! For some reason, whenever I'm doing dishes, I come up with good ideas I want to add into my story somewhere and I recently, for some unknown reason, *cough*grey*cough* thought of a (kinda of cruel) way to add a twist to the story. And I'm sorry, but this is a TWT. I just can't keep a timeline. oh well. Kurama: You come up with ideas when doing dishes? .Wait. Cruelty.agnst.me? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!?! *shakes Terri* Terri: @.@ n-nothing. Nothing at all. Kurama: You're lying! I know you are!! *continues to maul Terri* Hiei: *smirks* Terri: X.X 


	3. Meeting Again

Terri: Ok. I'm trying to write chapters as quick as possible, but my teachers suck and just pile on the work. They have to grade it all though, so that just says they have no life. Anyway. I have the general idea of where I'm going with this, but for the most part, I'm making it up as I go, so thanks for sticking with me. As I said before, this is a TWT and this chapter is in Hiei's POV.sort of. And it's starting from when he first left. Readers, please put any suggestions you have for titles in your reviews because, as you can tell, this has no title yet. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own original plot and characters.  
  
*words* = thoughts ~words~ = flashbacks  
  
Chapter Three: Hello Again  
  
Hiei leapt through the trees, heading in the direction of the hole connecting the Makai and Ningenkai. *Damn it. Stupid kitsune. Why couldn't he have just let me be? He had to try and be friendly. Damn his foxiness. He just wanted to get to me. And damn it all, it worked. If only he knew how well. I thought I got rid of emotion long ago. I hate emotions. They suck and brighten your world all at once. Damn it! He shouldn't have gotten so close. I couldn't help it. I thought I could stay and work beside him, letting go of any feelings. But it was too hard. Heh. A task too hard for me. The Forbidden Child. The one who spent his life trying to be too hard for life.* Hiei came to a halt. He had reached Mukuro's. After a brief moment, he shuddered and sped off again. He couldn't bear to think of having that scary woman hitting on him while he tried to train. He figured he'd rather travel around the Makai and train than endure her stares.  
  
Hiei stopped in the middle of a thick forest to rest for the night. Normally he would have kept going until morning, but decided against it, as he was tired mentally as well as physically. He sat down on a top branch, looking over the horizon as the sun set, cascading the sky in brilliant shades of red and purple. *Damn it all. Why does everything remind me of him?! It's not gonna happen!* He continued to curse himself for allowing his feelings to return and felt a small weight in his lap. He was crying. This caused him to curse once again, but finally admitted defeat and let the tears come. He sighed and began to melt down his tear gems, wondering how he'd became so soft. Sleep finally claimed him, putting his mind and heart to rest for a while.  
  
A slight wind blew through the trees, causing a shiver to go down Hiei's spine. He shifted his weight uneasily and let his mind wander as he drift deeper into sleep. Below him a bush swayed slightly and out stepped a porcelain-white demon, watching intently. In a flash, the demon was gone again; the wind left behind, waking the koorime. Too tired for thinking, Hiei laid down again, lost in his thoughts and dreams.  
A short distance away, Tjusti was watching again, his eyes on the koorime with a deep, dark, passion. He would begin tomorrow. *I'll make you suffer as you did me. I swear it.but I still can't stand to see him upset. Damn. I'll let him rest until tomorrow. until then, Hiei.* Tjusti found a branch higher in the tree he was in and leaned back, never moving those dark eyes from his Forbidden Child.  
  
Hiei awoke with a jump. *Kurama?!* He swore he felt his ki close by. He got up to head off in the direction of the ki, but Tjusti had noticed it too. A few miles away, Kurama was fighting off some low-class demons that had mistook him for a normal ningen. Rose petals then began to fall from the heavens, showering the demons that now lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Kurama stood still, holding his rose, thinking of what to do next. A black blur went past, causing Kurama to immediately look up. His heart began to race. He couldn't believe it. He found Hiei. A moment later, Kurama was taking off in the direction of the black blur, changing to youko while running, as to not lose Hiei for a second time.  
  
A split second after Kurama had taken off, Hiei came to a halt in the same spot, eyeing the twitching bodies of the low-level demons. He smirked, recognizing the rose whip's cuts on their bodies and the single rose discarded on the ground. *Where did he go? I know he was here. I don't sense any other demons. But I can't sense him either. Damn it! Maybe it wasn't him. After all, aren't youko in general, masters of plants?* Hiei turned to go back to his "camp" but was stopped by a ghostly-white demon. He jumped back and unsheathed his katana, poised to fight. "Who are you?" An eerie chuckle answered him, the bodies and trees disappearing into nothing as it echoed through the Makai. "Why, Hiei. You don't remember me? How is that possible? I thought if nothing, you'd remember my arrest. The day you abandoned me." Hiei glared at the demon. The face was somehow familiar, but he couldn't recall any name or association with the demon. "Tsk. Well. You may have forgotten me, but I certainly haven't forgotten you, itooshi." Hiei's eyes widened at this title. He could never remember being called that, but had remembered the demon. "Tjusti. I see you've broken out of prison. So what do you want?" A small smile crept over Tjusti's face as he replied, "You. I want you. You must learn how it felt to be betrayed and left to suffer. How it feels to be forgotten and discarded by all who you care about. You left and then so did everyone else. They all followed you. But now you'll get to know the pain." *O.k. What the hell did I do to him? I really don't remember. Oh well. I don't think he wants to hear that.* Hiei smirked and kept his katana poised, "Really? Well, let's see who feels any pain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Terri: Can ya tell Hiei likes to say 'damn' a lot? Don't know why. Oh well. So, yea. Okay. Kinda didn't know what to do there, so, it's a crappy ending to this chappie. Oh well. Nothing you can do. But I figured I should wait till the next chappie to reveal the past. Though it's kinda obvious. At least part of it. Yea. Anyway, R&R! And I promise to have a fight in the next chappie. It should be interesting.though it's hard to do because I'm writing another fic now too. It's "Hiei goes to school!" If any of you are interested. it's comedy and should be pretty good. Check that out too!! Ok, I'm rambling on, so, ja ne! 


End file.
